The Wolf and Thief's Daughter
by The sea's smartest daughter
Summary: Lily is the daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, she is over a century and a half years old, she grew up in a universe away from her dad, and oh yeah she is mentally unstable. Her whole life she thought when she found her dad he might be able to fix her. When she finds him though she has to face that she may not be fixable at all, and that may be a good thing.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is a new Doctor Who fanfiction that just sort of came to me. I hope you all enjoy. Anyway read and review please. Tell me what you think._**

"Mum, where are ya?" I hissed under my breath.

"In here sweetie." My mum called from the living room of our tiny apartment over the restaurant that we were both currently working in. "It was nothing, just another accident. One day one of these bloody attempts will work!" Mum shouted as she kicked the remains of the latest failed attempt.

"You scared me mum." Just a minute before there had been a loud bang, a bright flash, and the apartment had shook. "I thought that one of those aliens were back for us." I sighed putting down my sonic screwdriver that I had grabbed before going down the hallway.

"Don't worry Lily, they won't find us again." My mum said taking me in her arms as I wrapped my arms around her too before pulling back.

"How many times have you said that mum?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know, since you were ten maybe?" My mum said as she turned around and started to pick up the ruins of the latest failed attempt at a dimension cannon.

"And how many times have they come back for us?"

"Lily, please, I am trying my best sweetie." She said turning around giving me on of her leave-it-alone-Lily looks.

"I know mum." She turned around and started to get back to work. "Mum, how long has it been since you last saw dad?"

She turned around at me and gave me a sad smile. "How old are you Lily?"

I gave her a crooked smile that she always said reminded her of my dad. "I'm 163 years old, and you know that."

"Yeah, I do. Come here." She said sitting down on the ratty old coach patting the spot next to her. Just like always I sat next to her and curled up. I really don't care if I am 163, my mum has been the only one to always be there for me, and I loved her for that, I would always be her baby. "163, you barely look over 18." I giggled; this is what we always did.

"And you barely look a day over twenty."

"Ah, yes, the Bad Wolf and her cub." She smiled tickling my stomach, making me giggle harder. This was our little ritual, she had told me all the stories of my dad and her and their travels together, and when I was younger I loved the one about how she turned into Bad Wolf and saved my daddy, so I had started to tell people my mum was a goddess named Bad Wolf. She had laughed and said that that meant I was her cub. Ever since that is what we called each other sometimes.

"I can't believe it has been 163 years since I last saw your dad, and I still can't get back to your dad." She said pressing her face to my hair. "I came so close this time Lily; I almost had it this time, but then it all blew up in my face, literally." She let out a forced laugh; I knew she was very stressed, this was her fourth attempt this year that had failed.

"Maybe I can help you mum." I offered, but I already knew she would turn down my offer, just like always.

"No thank you sweetie. I really have no idea what you would do. Plus you are the one that deals with all the financial and social parts of our lives."

"I know mum, but I want to help." I said pulling away. "You always say I'm smart like dad, and you always talk about how much of a genius he was."

She let out a small sigh. "You are very much a genius on days like this Lily." She gave me a small caring, but nervous smile. "What frightens me are the days not like this. Today is one of the great days Lily, and you know that things can change so quickly."

Here is a little fact about myself, I am, mentally, very unstable. On great days like this I am a genius and as normal as I can be, on I was doing. I always recovered the memory, but it killed mum whenever I asked her what I was doing or where I was. A bad day was when I couldn't seem to remember anything for much longer than five, ten minutes tops, during these times I was a child again, and I'm always asking where dad is. On really bad days I completely stopped functioning properly and would just lay there and look at the ceiling holding my favorite teddy bear and mum would sit with me and put music on, not that I actually noticed much, I was dead to the world at times like that.

The cause for my madness though is not anyone could have controlled, it was how I was born. You see how my mum has survived this long is because after she absorbed the time vortex she became Bad Wolf, and that stayed with her even after dad removed the time vortex, meaning that my mum is sort of an immortal goddess. So I am half time lord and half time goddess, not a good mix at all. I had powers over the time vortex, but since I was not fully time goddess I can't control them, they just sort of flow with my emotions, which I am horrible at keeping intact. Mum and I had also found out the hard way that Galiferan children have to form bonds with _both_ of their parents or they are mentally unstable. I was bonded with my mum, but it was sort of impossible to bond with my dad.

Long story short, I am very unstable mentally and never get to do much in few of a bad or horrible day, or even a good day at times. It was not fair at all, but I was used to it.

"I get it mum." I whispered softly before standing up. "I think I will go for a walk now." I said slipping on a pair of leather boots.

Mum always laughed saying that I had definitely gotten my outrageous fashion sense from my dad. I usually wore a blue, pink, or funky patterned dress that either went to my knees or ankles (depending on the weather) and had either cap sleeves or longer sleeves that flared at the end. I wore knee high laced up leather boots, a ring that my mum had made for me for my hundredth birthday that said bad wolf, and a crystal heart necklace that my grandma Jackie had given me when I was ten right after my first accident, when mum and I had to start running. Sometimes I wore a cloak, it was reversible, one side was blue, the other side was black.

She smiled at me. "Alright, just be careful."

"I will mum, I'll just go put my hair up." I said grabbing my sonic screwdriver and heading towards my room.

We moved around a lot so I never had the same room for longer than about three years and most of the time it was a lot shorter than that. I tried to make my rooms feel like home though. My room was decorated with pictures I had sketched, drawn, painted, or made using computers of my mum's stories, or just pictures of my dad in both of his regenerations, I also had some holographic images I had created to look like how mum described him. There were old pictures from when I was young with grandma and grandpa and from some of mum's and my first years running, or "traveling" as she called it, as the years moved on the picture became more advanced till they started to be holograms. My room was also cluttered with books I had collected and my journals where I had written down mum's stories, and the diaries I had been keeping for as long as I can remember. The room had a twin bed pushed up against one wall with plain white sheets and pillows, but an old teddy bear that I had had since I was three sitting on it. There was a small desk that was cluttered with papers which I placed my sonic screwdriver on.

I walked over to a mirror on my wall with a brush and ponytail holder and started to braid my hair. I looked at one of the computer images I had made of dad; in this one I also had mum and me. We were all smiling and looked like a happy family, it looked so real that sometimes I could imagine that it was real. I looked so much like him, I had the same brown messy hair which I had grown out so it was at the middle of my back, and brown eyes, I had the same tall lean build and my face was shaped like his, I had the freckles like he has. I have my mum's nose, ears, and her kindness, but everything else I have gotten from my father, and I don't even know him. I also sound like him apparently, especially when I go on rants, mum says.

I was wearing an ankle length blue funky patterned dress with long sleeves that flared around my elbows. I had on my boots and I grabbed my cloak putting the blue side out, mum had said that it was the same shade as the TARDIS. I tied it around my neck and grabbed my sonic screwdriver again placing it in my pocket. I walked back to the living room and headed straight for the door.

"Well you look as beautiful as always." Mum said looking up from her work.

"Thanks mum. I'll be home in a few. Just need some air." I gave her a small smile before walking out and pulling my hood up and walking downstairs towards the road.

It was the year 2169 and everything was more advanced, hover cars and all. Also aliens were now a normal thing on earth, and it was really hard to stand out, so nobody noticed my strange wardrobe. Everything seemed a lot whiter and cleaner, but there were still danger everywhere, maybe even more, and you had to be very careful.

Another big change was the stars; they had been disappearing since I was a little kid. Now there were only a few stars left, which scared me to think that one day they would all be gone. I had grown up with stories of the stars, and now they were disappearing, taking my childhood with them. Mum says that when we get back to dad the stars would come back.

I started to walk towards a park that I always went to when I needed a walk. At least for the past few months, but most of the time the towns have at least a small park for me to go to. The park was only five blocks away room my house. I walked with my hood covering my face and my cloak clutched tightly to myself. There was almost no one on the streets, so I kept one hand on my sonic screwdriver.

I was only about a block away from the park when I felt someone come up behind me and wrapped his arm around my neck before yanking me into an alley and slamming me against a wall. I pulled out my sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the man who had attacked me.

"Don't make me use this!" I shouted and he let out a rough laugh, before plucking my sonic screwdriver out of my hand and tossing it over his shoulder.

"I don't think so, princess." He was over six foot, seemed to be made of muscles, short black hair and black eyes, and was covered in tattoos. He could easily over power me if he wanted to, but I might just be able to outsmart him.

"I think you have too many layers on princess." He leaned on the wall right over me before starting to undo my cloak. Okay, so he was going to rape me, and that scared me.

I did the first thing that came to mind, punching him in the nose. He grabbed his nose and I kneed him in the groin and shoved him over as he bent over and then tried to run. I made it to the end of the alley before I felt a tug on my cloak pulling me back.

I was on the ground with the man over me wiping blood of his face. My cloak was a few feet away from me and my sonic was across the alley from me.

"What do you think you are doing?" He growled before he started to slap me and punch me. I felt blood start to drip down my face and I felt a golden light start to fill my mind.

"No!" I yelled using all my strength to throw him off of me while fighting the light. I could already feel the light taking a hold of me. He then was back over me and had his hand ready to punch me. "Don't do it!" I shouted trying to warn him, if he did it I would not be able to control myself.

It was too late, he brought his hand down punching me straight in the jaw and I felt the light completely take over my mind. I knew what I was doing; I just had no control over it anymore.

I knew my eyes were glowing gold now and the man over me looked shocked. There was a flash of golden light and he went flying across the alley and straight into the wall. I was up and floating a few inches off the ground with golden light surrounding me. I felt anger towards this man who had attacked me. I wanted to see him in pain.

"How dare you attack me!" I growled.

The man looked at me with fear in his eyes. "Who-who are y-you?"

"I am Lilian Gallifrey Tyler, daughter of the last time lord, the Doctor, and the time goddess Bad Wolf." My voiced echoed as I several other voices were speaking with me.

Golden light started to spread away from me and surround him. "Please, don't. Please let me go, I'm sorry!" The man begged for mercy at my feet, but I felt known. In the back of my mind I sent out a distress call to my mum telling her where I was.

"You shall receive no forgiveness from me." I said as the light surrounded him and his screams echoed through the alley before he simply disappeared and I fell to my knees gasping for air as the golden light left me.

I could feel my mind start to leave me, but I tried my hardest to grasp my sanity and not let it go. I knew though that it would slip away eventually, no matter how hard I tried. I looked up at where the man had been cowarding. All that was left of the man was the cloths that he had been wearing. I curled in on myself as what I just did started to sink in and his screams started to echo in my ears.

I'm not sure how long I sat there hearing the ghost of his scream as I tried to hang onto my sanity. Eventually I heard running footsteps behind me.

"It happened again." I whispered.

"What made it happen Lily?" My mum asked as I felt my cloak being placed on my shoulders.

"He was hurting me, and he wanted to rape me. I tried to warn him, but he didn't listen."

"Lily, how much did he hurt you?" Mum asked worry seeping into her voice.

"I tried to warn him." I whispered again.

"Lilian Gallifrey Tyler, look at me." Mum said a forced calmness in her voice.

I turned around to look at her still trying to hang on too sanity, but feeling it slowly start to sleep away.

I heard mum gasp, it must have been worse then I originally thought. Mum started to pull me up off the ground. She put my sonic back into my hand, and pulled my hood over my head. She put her arm around my shoulder and started to guide me home.

I don't remember the walk home, the next thing I remember is walking into my room and mum helping me change into my favorite TARDIS blue night gown with caped sleeves and lace at the bottom. Mum then laid me down on my bed and pulled the blanket over me. She put my teddy bear in my arms and turned on music before she sat next to me. She held my hand and I squeezed her hand back as she began to clean my face. I listened to the music and squeezed her hand or as long as sanity was still with me.

Tomorrow would be a horrible day for me, one where I would be unable to do anything. After that I might get a few bad days if I'm lucky, then I might get some good days scattered in. Then if I'm really lucky, it will take about a month for me to start having great days again.

I knew one thing though; if there was still hope to get to my dad I would be able to continue, because as long as there was a possibility of getting back to him, I would have hope. I had never met him, yet he was one of the most influential people in my life. I looked forward to meeting him and showing him my drawings, experiments, and other things that I had done over the past 163 years. I loved him and I had never met him. I just hope that when he met me he would love me and accept me as his daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Happy Easter everyone! Thank you for reading and please review.**_

_**Two Years Later**_

"Lily! Please come in here!" I heard mum shout for me, her voice filled with excitement.

I went running down the hallway to the living room of our apartment for the past four months.

"What?" I asked as soon as I got to the living room.

Mum turned around with the biggest smile I had ever seen on her face. She was holding two small metal devices. "It's time! We are going back to your father!"

I stared at mum wide eyed, before breaking out in a smile to match my mum's, before launching myself into her arms.

"You did it!" I yelled. "I'm going to meet my dad!"

"Yea, we are going to your dad, just like I always promised."

I pulled away and looked at mum confused all of a sudden, "How do you know it works mum?" mum glanced down guiltily. "You texted it out, didn't you?" I said looking right at her mum.

"Yes, I did. But Lily, we are going to see your dad. Isn't that good?" mum said smiling at me.

"Yea." I said smiling back at mum. "Just tell me next time you do something like that, okay?"

"Of course!" mum said smiling at me. "Now go pack! Meet me back her in twenty minutes and we are leaving."

I smiled and ran back to her room grabbing a large backpack and duffle bag and began packing. I ran over to the hidden compartment in my wall that served as a closet and grabbed my four favorite dresses and shoved them into my duffel bag. I was thankful that they did not take up much room as I went around and started to shove all of my diaries and journals into the duffel bag. I then went around collecting all of my holographic generators and shoving them into all the cracks in the duffel bag. I ran and got my photo albums I had kept some of the pictures that I had not put up on my walls and shoved those into the top of the duffel bag.

I then pulled out some folders and began to organize the picture on my wall into different folders and putting them into the book bag before putting my five favorite books into the book bag. Finally I grabbed her teddy bear and put it into my book bag. I zipped the book bag and duffel bag up and put on my cloak and shoved my sonic screwdriver into my pocket.

I took one last look at myself in the mirror over my desk. My hair was braided and I was wearing a blue dress that was pretty but was made out of a good tuff material for fighting. It had a swirly pattern, went down to my ankles, and had the sleeves that flared a little below my elbows. I smiled at my reflection before walking away for the last time.

I picked up my bags and ran into the living room where mum was waiting with her bags and two big guns.

"Okay, so I went again to scope it out. There are a lot of daleks over there, but I know exactly where should be, so we can go straight to him." mum said handing me one of the guns. I flinched away from the gun, and mum smiled at me sweetly and sympathetically. "I know you don't like guns, but just this once, you need to use it. If you don't get to the daleks first, then they will kill you. I love you and don't want anything to happen to you."

"Okay mum." I said, holding the gun, when I wanted to drop it and run. I then looked at her again smiling. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was going to get to meet dad after 165 years I was finally going to meet my dad! But would he ever except me as his daughter? Only one way to find out. "Let's go."

My mum smiled before showing me quickly how to use the gun. It was pretty simple, so I wasn't very worried about that.

"One more thing Lily I have where he should be, but we may not show up right next to each other. We won't be too far apart, just a few yards probably. But make sure you are safe and just look around for me, I will find you in about five minutes at the most. So don't worry. Also just so you know, the stars are gone completely in that universe, at least at the moment. There are however planets in the sky so don't be shocked."

"Okay then mum, let's go." I said smiling up at her.

She smiled back at me and we both pressed the buttons on the small devices. There was a flash of light and then I was standing on a strange street in the dark.

I looked around quickly tacking a few notes before moving on. It looked like it was over 150 years back from when I was living. There were no zeppelins in air, which was a big difference. Mum was right about the planets, and also the whole place seemed abandoned with abandoned cars and everything.

I saw a larger street off the one I was on and began to run towards it. I crouched behind a car scanning quickly for something that looked like mum described a dalek. When I was scanning I heard a noise that had made its way into my dreams, it was just how I had always imagined it. Then a blue box showed up right down the road I was just off. It looked like some of my drawings and other images I had made, it was the TARDIS, which meant that _he _was here. I felt excitement run through me.

Two people stepped out of the TARDIS, a fiery red hair, and a tall skinny man with brown hair that seemed to levitate. I couldn't move, I couldn't take my eyes off the man, I was shocked. It was really him, the man who I had longed to meet as long as I can remember. After 165 years, here he was, this was my dad, he looked just like I always imagined. His back was turned to me and he was talking to the red head. Oh, he even wore the outfit mum had said he always wore. Suddenly he turned around to look at something, and I turned my head to look and saw my mum standing at the other end of the road smiling at dad and I felt a smile form on my face as they began to run towards each other.

I saw a movement in the corner of my eye and whipped my head around quickly to see what it was. I saw a creature that looked like a robot that I just knew was a dalek. It was going to shoot one of them, it was going to shoot one of my parents, but I was not going to let it. I stood up as it was moving into clear view, and as it started to speak and my parents began to look over at it, I shot, blowing the dalek apart.

Mum and dad ended up in each other arms, but then they pulled away staring at me. I could see the look of relief on my mum's face and the confusion on my dad's. I started to run towards them as mum ran towards me. She hugged me a smile on both of our faces before she pulled back holding me at arm lengths and looking me over for injury.

"You're alright!" mum said after she had finished examining me.

"We made it." I whispered. "We really made it!" I said louder this time laughing. I looked over her shoulder where dad was approaching us slowly and nervously looking me over, obviously not knowing what to make of me. Just then somebody else appeared behind me making me spin around.  
Behind me stood a rather handsome man with brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing what looked like a World War 2 coat. I recognized him, this was Caption Jack Harkness, at least he looked like the one from my mum's stories. But something felt, off, about him.

He looked at us before smiling and hugging my mum picking her off her feet.

"Oh, Rosie! Long time no see!" He said butting mum down.

"Oh, you have no idea." I heard mum whispering under her voice. Jack looked around seeming to notice we were out in the open.

"We should be heading into the TARDIS Doc, it isn't safe out here." He said looking over at my father.

Dad was still giving me a funny look, but he looked up at Jack as he said his name.

"Hmm, yeah, we should all get to the TARDIS now." Dad said grapping mum's hand and keeping an eye on me as we made our way to the TARDIS. I was bouncing on my heels, excited to see the inside of the TARDIS, I wanted to see if it was how mum described it. Never mind this might be the end of the world, it was one of the best day of my life!

I saw dad begin to open his mouth looking at me, when Jack seemed to really notice me for the first time.

"Hold on, who's warrior princess here?" He asked.

"Oi!" I shouted. I hate being called princess of any sort. Despite how I dressed.

"Actually Jack, good question. I was actually about to ask the same question, minus the "warrior princess" part." Dad said looking straight at me. "She seems to know Rose really well though." He said looking over at mum. I started to speak so mum would not get in trouble when mum stopped me.

"Let's all just get back to the TARDIS and then I will explain everything." Mum said. By this point the red head had gotten over to us.

"Oi, what just happened spaceman?" She said looking at dad. "Who are the boy and little princess over there." She said noticing Jack and I. She seemed to know who mum was, how, I have no clue.'

"Oi!" I shouted "Why does everyone keep calling me that? I hate being called that."

Mum smiled at me, but everyone else seemed to just ignore me.

"I'll explain later Donna, right now we need to get to the TARDIS." He said putting the hand that wasn't holding mum's onto Donna's back and leading both of them back to the TARDIS.

When we finally got inside the TARDIS I couldn't help but let out a small gasp. It was amazing! Even better than I could have ever imagine.

Dad looked at me before saying. "Yea, it's bigger on the inside. We don't have much time for this." He misunderstood my reaction. He turned to mum next. "Explain." He said nodding towards me.

Mum reached out towards me and I placed my gun, duffel, and book bag down before grabbing it. Mum then took a deep breath before she started to explain.

"Do you remember Bad Wolf Bay, Doctor?" She asked. The Doctor, or my dad, looked back at her in surprise.

"Of course I do. Where is this going Rose?"

"I lied to you that day." Mum started squeezing my hand a little harder. "My mum was not pregnant Doctor, I was." I watched as this sinked in for dad. He opened his mouth to say something, but mum beat him to it. "No Doctor, it was not Mickey's. It was your's."

The Doctor looked at me again. He was in shock, he couldn't believe what he was hearing. He couldn't believe that he was a father and I was his daughter. But he saw that I looked like him, and had some of mum's features as well.

"But, how?" He asked looking straight at me. He reached a hand out and placed it on my cheek.

"Hello, dad." I said smiling back at him.

"How is this even possible?" He asked.

Mum just shook her head. "I don't know the exact science to it, but you should know that I have not been human since I became Bad Wolf." She said.

"No, this isn't even remotely possible." He said looking straight at me. I felt my hearts break a little. He would not accept me as his daughter. I could prove it to him though.

'dad?' I thought and pushed into a new presence in my head that was right next to my mum's, one that was weaker, because I had never formed a link with him like I had mum. But all the same I pushed it into his mind to make him notice the presence in his head. He flinched after I pushed it into his mind, then stared at me with wide eyes. I took this opportunity to grab his hands and place them both over my hearts so he could feel my heart beats. I saw it click in his head. I really was his daughter, no matter how impossible it was.

"But you must be around 18." He said. He was confused as to how I could be so old, but mum so young.

I snorted. "If only. I'm 165. Apparently we are both as good as immortal, as long as we don't get seriously injured"

He looked at me completely bewildered. "You lived 165 years, without me ever even knowing you existed. It has been only been two years for me." Dad said looking at me and he started to smile, before he looked troubled again. "I don't even know your name."

"Lilian Gallifrey Tyler, that is my name. Mum calls me Lily, and I have been called Gallie at times." I said smiling at him.

"Lily, that is a beautiful name." He said and then looked at mum smiling. I did look a lot like him; we even had the same smile. "You named her Gallifrey." He said looking at mum.

"I wanted her to have a little bit of her father no matter what." Mum said.

Dad looked back at me and did something that I did not expect, he hugged me. He stroked my hair before pulling away again. "I'm sorry; this is just so much to take in." He said taking a step back, and turned around. "Rose, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Dad said starting to walk out of the console room. Mum gave me a calm smile before walking out of the room with him.

I walked up to the console, Donna and Jack's eyes were following me. Jack was the first one to speak.

"So you are Doc's daughter and you are 165?"

"Basically, yeah." I smiled at him. "Mum told me about all of her stories from traveling with him. She has told me stories about my dad since I was a baby. I know all of her stories by heart. I know a lot about you Caption Jack Harkness."

He stiffened slightly and looked me over. "Alright Princess, what else you know?" I flinched when he said Princess.

"First, if you ever call me Princess again I will be forced to make you pay. My name is Lilly, and I would love if you would actually call me by my name." I said giving him a sweet smile. Then I took out my sonic holding it out for him to study. "Second, I know enough to make this."

Jack stared at it stunned. "But that looks just like the Doctor's."

"I try." I said shrugging as I put it back in my pocket. Donna was still watching us curiously. "Now you Donna, I know nothing about. You must have never met my mum before, or have met her very recently. Since you did not demand to know who she was like you did Jack and I, I would say you have met her or have heard lots about her. But if you had just heard about her, even if you had seen pictures you would not seem as if you have already formed a relationship with her. You seem wary of her, but you also seem to at least not dislike her, in fact I would go as far to say you do like her. Although I would say you do not remember much of you encounter with her, but mum asks sort of guilty around you, meaning that she does remember the encounter. Now, if you don't mind, I would love to be enlightened on this encounter." I deducted.

Donna stared at me with her jaw wide open before closing it again. "Well, if there was any doubt that you were your father's daughter that just went out the window." She said giving me a shocked look.

Jack gave a chuckle. "I think you might be able to beat your dad with that gob."

"I'll take that as a complement. So, thank you." I said with a smile.

Donna frowned at me. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Donna said nodding to the side of the control room.

"Alright, well I'll go see what is taking Rosie and Doc so long." Jack said exiting the control room as Donna started to talk to me.

"Alright, so, you see. A little while ago I was on an adventure with your dad and one of his other friends named Martha. We were taken to a planet in the future where they did this thing where they took some skin cells and created girl who was his daughter."

"Okay, so a little like cloning?" I asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Anyway, her name was Jenny, and your father had a hard time accepting her as his daughter. Most of the time we were there he spent denying that she was really his daughter."

"So I have a sister?" I asked a little excitedly. I had asked for a sibling when I was younger, of course then my mum had had to explain to me why I couldn't have siblings.

"Just let me finish. Anyway eventually he did accept her, and he even loved her. She was a wonderful girl, not saying you're not wonderful, cause I'm sure you are."

"What do you mean was?" I asked.

"Can you please listen and stop interrupting?" Donna asked looking slightly annoyed. I nodded quickly and she continued. "Anyway something happened and somebody was going to shoot your father, but Jenny got in front of your dad and took the bullet for him. She died in his arms. I guess what I am trying to say is be careful; he has gone through something hard. Also try to not die on him that would be great."

"Well, it's been 165 years and I'm still alive despite some people's attempts. I think I can manage to stay alive for a while more." I said smiling. I liked Donna, though sometimes I may not come over as the friendliest person in the whole world, but mum said that I'm a lot better once people get to know me. I also decided not to mention that I was emotionally unstable. It did not seem like a good idea. "Thank you Donna means a lot to me for you to warn me."

"Just don't tell him I told him, alright?" Donna said putting one hand on my arm.

"Its fine, I won't tell." I gave her a smile.

We walked back over to the console when Jack, mum, and dad walked back in. When they had gotten back into the room all the TARDIS's power went out.

"They've got us. Power's gone. Some kind of chronon loop." Dad said.

All of a sudden the TARDIS started to tilt and jerk. Donna grabbed my arm before I fell helping me grab a hold of the railing. Just as quickly as it started, it calmed done enough that I was fine with standing mostly on my own.

"There's a massive Dalek ship at the centre of the planets. They're calling it the Crucible. Guess that's our destination." Jack said.

"You said these planets were like an engine. But what for?" Donna asked.

"Rose, you've been in a parallel world. That world's running ahead of this universe. You've seen the future. What was it?" Dad said turning around to look at mum.

"It's the darkness." I answered instead, thinking of all of my lovely stars that had disappeared in my life. Dad looked at me and seemed surprised by the sadness on my face and in my voice. "The stars were going out one by one."

"We looked up at the sky and they were just dying. Basically, we've been building this, er, this travel machine, this, this er, dimension cannon, so we could. Well, so we could" Mum continued for me, she knew I hated talking about the stars dying.

More was said as they tried their best to figure out what was going on and what had happened in our universe, but all I could think about were the stars. It started when I was six, it wasn't many, just a single star blinking out, but it was enough to send me into a panic. I felt sometimes that the stars were all I had of my dad, watching them disappear had made very upset and I just wanted to find a way to put them back in the sky.

I was brought back to reality when I heard a beeping and heard dad start to talk.

"The Dalek Crucible. All aboard." Dad looked at us and I could see the sadness in his eyes. "We'll have to go out. Because if we don't, they'll get in."

Mum looked at him looking confused as he let go of me. "You told me nothing could get through those doors."

"You've got extrapolator shielding." Jack agreed. Jack looked just as confused as mum, while I don't think Donna really knew what to think, and she seemed really frightened.

The Doctor seemed sort of tired and worn. "Last time we fought the Daleks, they were scavengers and hybrids, and mad. But this is a fully-fledged Dalek Empire, at the height of its power. Experts at fighting Tardises, they can do anything. Right now, that wooden door is just wood."

I knew he was talking about when they were on the game station and my mum had become Bad Wolf. All of a sudden I heard a voice inside my head.

'Be calm my wolf's cub, everything will be fine. Just wait.' I looked around wildly looking for whoever had spoken in my mind. No one gave any hint of having done it. Dad and mum gave me a look of concern, but Donna and Jack didn't seem to notice.

"What about your dimension jumps?" Jack asked mum.

"They need another twenty minutes. And anyway, we are not leaving." Mum said firmly speaking for both of us. For once I didn't mind her speaking for me, because I fully agree. Mum and dad both looked away from me to talk to the others.

"What about your teleport?" Dad asked Jack.

"Went down with the power loss." Jack stated.

I zoned out feeling yet another presence in my head other than mum's and dad's. This one seemed strange yet familiar at the same time. I was poking at it trying to figure out who, or what it was.

'Who are you?' I asked forcing it into the presence.

'I shall explain later young cub, now is not the time.' I was not feeling like riddles at the moment, and the voice was starting to annoy me.

"Lily?" dad said snapping me back to reality.

"Yeah." I said looking at him; everyone was looking at me with concern.

"I'm sorry. There's nothing else we can do." He said looking at me slightly mournfully. I knew he meant we had no other option but to go outside and face the daleks.

"No, I know." I replied. He nodded and walked over to the door. I heard daleks telling him to come out and face them, and then he opened the doors.

"Daleks" Mum whispered.

"Oh, God" Jack muttered, fear coloring his voice.

Dad turned to us each in turn as he talked. "It's been good, though, hasn't it? All of us. All of it. Everything we did. "To Donna he said" You were brilliant. "To Jack he said" And you were brilliant. "To mum he said" And you were brilliant. Blimey." He turned to me looking sad. "I wished I would have gotten more time to spend with you and get to know you Lily. I'm sure you are Brilliant though." I smiled at him.

They all walked out the TARDIS. I was the last one, but I stopped before I exited. I heard the daleks saying something, but my whole mind was on the voice that was back in my head.

'Wait! Do not leave yet. Stay young cub.' I stopped trying to decide what was going on.

"Lily! You're no safer in there." Dad called to me. I snapped to reality and started to walk to the door.

When all of a sudden the door slammed close trapping me inside.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it took a while to update. School is crazy right now. I am on crutch time at the moment with exams coming up and having to finish all my classes. In a few weeks I will be down though, so I should be able to update more often. Hope you enjoy and please tell me what you think.**_

_**Disclaimer; The only things that are me in this story are the plot and Lily.**_

"Let me out!" I yelled slamming my fists against the door of the TARDIS. I heard mum shouting outside. Why was I trapped inside? Why can't I get out?

'Calm down young cub, everything is going to be alright.' The voice said inside my head. I was seriously thinking I was crazier than I ever thought before.

"A little too late to calm down at this point." I muttered under my voice. I could already feel the tendrils of golden light beginning to wrap around my mind.

'You are not crazy cub, and it will be better this time cub. You just need to find a balance of the dark and the light.'

'Mind telling me who you are at least?' I heard a chuckle from the voice.

'Who gave your mother her powers?' I gasped as it clicked. 'Yes young one, I am the TARDIS. Now I want you to try and find a balance, think of happy things that counter act the fear that brings on the golden light. It will not stop it completely, but you might be able to control it.'

Control it? It sounded like a foreign concept to me. I had always been at the will of the light when I got angry, mad, or scared, it controlled me. But what would happen if I could control that power? I didn't know but I did what the TARDIS told me too and started to think of all the things that made me happy and were the farthest from the feeling I had when I was consumed by the light.

I thought of my fifth birthday when grandma took me out for ice cream and to my favorite museum, after we had spent hours at the museum she took me to a book store and let me pick out five books, then at the end of the day she took me home and granddad and mum had planned a surprise birthday party, after all that mum put me to bed telling me the story about how dad and her had met queen Victoria for the first time I could remember. I remembered every time mum told me a story about my dad, every time she took me to a museum or helped me with some theory or invention I was working on. I remembered when mum finally finished school and cheering with grandma and grandpa at her graduation, grandpa holding me on his shoulders so I was higher up for mum to see me like I wanted her too. I remembered when we used to go out every Friday night to a movie or a concert or just go to a park to look up at the stars while they were still there. I remember mum bringing home older music that was from when I was younger so I could always listen to my favorite music. All those times my mum had been there for me, including when she would rescue me. Finally I remember a few minutes ago when for the first time I saw the TARDIS land and saw my father step out.

I felt the TARDIS start to fall and felt fear and the golden light come over my mind. "I can't do it." I whimpered. I felt whatever strength I was able to build, disappear and the light started to reach forward to consume all that was good in me and replace it with the power, when all of a sudden I heard music start to play, whether it was in my head or out loud I had no idea. But it worked, it gave me strength, it wasn't the music I always listened to, to call it a song almost felt unfair, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever heard, with words that I couldn't fully understand yet seemed like they were a part of me. I had my eyes closed when I felt the golden light fully enter my mind, but it felt different, better. I opened my eyes to see everything starting to catch fire, I felt scared and worried, which were feelings that I did not have while the light was in my mind, but they were dulled down.

'Very good, now focus on what you want, quickly if you don't mind young cub.' The TARDIS said calmly, but a bit worried.

I began thinking about us being in safety, somewhere safe, anywhere safe. Everything was catching fire and I felt our doom approaching, but it could change. I closed my eyes tight imagining us in a place where nothing could get us, when I opened my eyes everything had stopped, I could see the damage in the TARDIS but nothing was on fire anymore. I had done it.

Then I felt my eyes widen as I ran to the monitor which was acting like a mirror. My eyes were glowing gold, and I felt a certain darkness in my mind, but at the same time I felt in control, even as I had to hold it back, but I had help. I also felt braver. As a stared at myself I saw golden streaks in my brunette hair and I seemed to be glowing slightly and the golden light was surrounding me, but I felt fine, better than fine actually.

'Very good young cub.' The TARDIS said sounding relieved. 'Now focus on changing something, start something small.'

I looked down at my dress, the blue dress that I had always adored, but now for some reason, it wasn't as beautiful as I thought it had been just this morning. I still loved the pattern, fabric, and cut, but it was the color I wasn't sure about. Maybe I should change the color to something that I would like better. When I suddenly realized that there was something different about me. I loved the color blue so much I had dyed my hair multiple shades of blue about once every five years since I was twenty. What? I really like the color blue and I didn't always dye my whole head blue, I only did that twice and I was going through a stage. I usually only did a streak or two or the tips. Just this morning I had been making plans to get my tips dyed blue again next week, but now I felt a certain detachment from it. Blue had been a constant in my life, from the blue ribbon on my teddy bear that had been worn so much it was hard to tell what color it was, to my blue dresses. What was up with me?

'You may be able to hold on a part of yourself so you can do what you think is right, but that does not mean you are the same young wolf.' The TARDIS said. 'You are the same person over all, but yet you are a different girl in some ways. Sort of like regeneration, just on a smaller scale. Now focus and change something.'

'Okay, I can do this.' I thought. I looked at my dress again and focused. The fabric seemed to ripple and the color changed from blue to gold that seemed to glitter. 'Much better.' I thought looking up at myself in the monitor. 'Something's missing. Maybe it is time to do my hair again.' My hair rippled slightly and streaks of gold seemed to weave themselves into my brunette hair.

'Very good young cub, maybe a little vain, but it works.'

'Oi! Who are you calling vain?'

'Now try creating something.' The TARDIS said, completely ignoring me.

I closed my eyes and started thinking, the first thing that came to mind was a wolf, so I started to picture a golden wolf. I opened my eyes and saw some of the golden light start to take the form of a wolf and it turned its head towards me.

'Very good, now I want you to look back. Pick a random time and try to go back there.'

'Can I please just go back to help the others yet?'

'Patient young cub, this will help, just focus and do what I tell you to do.'

'Fine.' I thought thinking about two days earlier. I focused on wanting to see it, the I opened my eyes I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I could still see the console room as it had been a moment ago, except I could see my dad and Donna, only there weren't completely there, they were like ghosts. I could see right through them. Donna was lounging on the jump seat while dad was tinkering with the TARDIS.

"So, Donna. What do you think about going to the planet, Shan Shen? They have great culture, well maybe a bit like your Chinese culture, but great all the same. They do have excellent cuisine though, you will love it Donna. So what do you think?"

"Sounds good." Dad looked up and gave Donna a smile, Donna seemed to be thinking about something very hard.

"We'll head out in a few. I just need to fix something real quick."

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Dona asked looking straight at dad.

"Nothing Donna, I'm fine." Dad said looking up in confusion.

"No you're not, spaceman. Now tell me what's wrong." Dad looked down guiltily, and I knew Donna was right. "You've been thinking of Rose lately. Haven't you?" Donna's voice softened as she slid off the jump seat to stand by dad.

"Yesterday was her birthday Donna." He chocked out. "She would have been twenty-three. Now she is probably older, her universe is ahead of our universe, time wise. She could be twenty-five, thirty, or forty or she might already have died. I just wish I had her here sometimes so I knew where she was and I could protect her and keep her safe, but she is safer in the other universe, even if she is dead, at least she lived a safe life, and probably died of old age. I just hope she didn't wait for me her whole life, I hope she found somebody else to love, and I hope she was happy. No matter how much I want her to be here with me, I hope that she can find a way to be happy again. No matter how much I love her, I want her to find love with someone else." Dad had tears making their way down his face. He had no idea that it had been over a century and a half and mum still loved him, and still tried to get back to him, and was still alive.

"It's alright Doctor." Donna said hugging him tightly.

'Good, now focus on the present.' I heard the TARDIS speak. I closed my eyes again and focused on the empty console room without the ghost images, and when I opened them, they were gone.

I reached up and felt tears on my cheeks. I had always had fantasies that my dad had known I existed on some level, and that he thought of me at points, but he didn't. He had been worried about my mum, but never once did he mention a daughter that he might have. I felt the golden light start to advance in my mind, and it was painful. How was it this painful? It felt like a part of my mind was burning.

'Focus on the good, find the balance.' The TARDIS pushed images of my mum and dad laughing and on adventures that I had heard so much about in her stories. The golden energy receded slightly taking the pain with it. 'Now focus on flying me, go back to a time were your dad was doing it, watch him and copy it.'

So I did. I saw my dad start to dance around the console, it seemed like only a few minutes after the conversation I had eavesdropped on. I followed his moves flipping switches and pressing buttons in a strange sort of dance, his console room the same as it had been when I first entered the TARDIS, and mine filled with golden energy. When I got to entering to coordinates they came to me instantly and I entered them. While I was flying the TARDIS I flicked a switch that he didn't, just because I felt like I should and Disturbia by Rihanna started playing. I let out a delighted laugh. I loved it!

As the TARDIS landed I decided to make one last alteration to my look as I took my hair out of its braid. As soon as the TARDIS landed I walked towards the doors which opened on their own and golden energy spilled out.

I heard a few gasps of shock and mum whispering my name; I had forgotten that they would think I was dead. Disturbia was still playing loudly in the background and everyone was staring at me in shock, it was actually a pretty comical scene from where I was standing. I quickly pointed my hand at the console and focused on stopping the music which worked.

"Sorry about that everyone. I really like that song." I said adding the second part as an afterthought. There were more people here now then I remember. "What did I miss?" Even mum was staring at me in complete shock.

Then an old wrinkly guy, who seemed to be sitting in the bottom half of a dalek, pointed his finger at me and a beam went straight towards me, but the energy just absorbed it. "Oi, mate! Not a good move." I said glaring at him. Gods he was very lucky I was able to keep it under control at the moment.

"Impossible!" He shouted at me. Gods, he sounded like a dalek in a way, which did make sense.

"Oi! Shut up!" I shouted at him, trying to keep myself together. He didn't say anything, just looked at me stunned like the rest of them. They were all in storage units it looked like. "Seems like I got here just in time." I stated.

"Lilian?" my mum voice rasping as she said my name. Her voice filled with worry and concern for me.

"I'm fine mum, I can control it." I insisted, and I believed it. I believed that for once I had learned to control it, and I was not a monster who killed everyone. That should have been the big hint that this could never last.

Before turning back to the daleks, which at this point were shooting at me and screaming "Exterminate!". All their lazars though were being absorbed by the golden energy. I felt absolutely confident as I faced staring them down. Information about what they were doing flying into my mind.

"So boys, let's talk about this reality bomb. Now I don't think it is a very idea. Do you?" I asked when they were done trying to kill me. I could not keep a smile off my face. I could feel the good and bad memories flying around my mind, along with a buzz of energy.

Then they did something that they should have never done. The old wrinkly guy looked straight at me before he addressed the daleks.

"Take done the barriers and exterminate the prisoners." He ordered. I felt my anger rise and felt my control slip away as my blood bowled. It was never a good idea to threaten people I cared about.

"I would not do that." I said through gritted teeth trying to hang on to my sanity as much as I could. The man just seemed to smirk at me. I lost it. I felt the energy take over my mind I bent over and let a scream out as I felt the pain in my head, it felt like my head was going to explode.

It only lasted for a second or two before the energy completely took over and the pain disappeared. This time was different from all the other time. Every other time, it felt like I was doing it, it felt like I was making the decision and that killed me every second of my life. This time though I was disconnected from it, there was still a tiny part of my mind that was still mine. I watched everything that was happening in an out of my body kind of way.

I was lifted several inches off my feet. The energy was consuming me. The golden wolf, which had followed me out of the TARDIS, turned from peaceful and quit to a snarling angry creature. Everyone was staring at me wide eyed. I say panic enter my mum and dad's eyes as mum started to yell my name and dad just kept saying no until he joined my mum yelling at me to stop.

"How dare you!" I heard my own voice roar. "You will obey me or I will make sure you do not have time to regret what you did." No, no, no, no. What was I doing? All I knew was

"We will not obey an inferior being!" The man said. I felt my stomach drop in the small part of my mind that I could still control. I knew what was going to happen just moments before it happened. 'NO! Please, I can't do this! I can't!'

But it was too late. Golden energy started to spread out from me. I watched as the barriers disappeared, releasing everyone, but then I watched in horror as the daleks started to turn into a golden dust in front of my eyes.

Most of the people went running into the TARDIS, dad was making sure everyone got in alright, while mum came running up to me in a panic.

"Lily, stop this! Please, stop this! Lilian Gallifrey Tyler! You stop this right now!" Mum yelled grabbing my arm. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. They part of my mind that I could still control ached to just be in my mum's arms and break down like I want to. I feel that little space in my mind grow the more I longed for my mum.

After everyone else was safely in the TARDIS dad ran over to mum and me.

"Lily, stop this! Stop this and come with me!" Dad yelled. He had just found out that I was his daughter, I had known my whole life, but he had had no idea I even existed. I wanted to go with him and mum and finally get my family. I pushed even harder against the energy and was able to break through enough to choose my words.

"I want you safe, my mummy and daddy." I said just wanting to cry and be the little kid that I had not had enough time to be when I was younger.

"We want you safe too." Mum whispered as dad grabbed my other hand. The whole ship was starting to disappear when I was finally able to force the energy out of my mind. I felt myself fall and then felt somebody catch me. I looked up and saw my dad looking down at me before everything went black.


End file.
